1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal apparatus and a method for communication using the same, and more particularly, to a user terminal apparatus configured to expand a communication service available in another user terminal apparatus and a method for communication using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent development of mobile apparatus technologies, a mobile apparatus provides various services such as, for example, an e-mail, file sharing, a voice call, a video call, a short message service (SMS), a social network service (SNS), etc. However, since each service is provided through a different communication medium (or server), a user needs to remember his or her identification (ID) for each service and perform a process for establishing a channel for using a corresponding service.
For example, a user of a mobile apparatus may store a telephone number, an email address, a fax number, an SNS ID, etc. of another user in the user's mobile apparatus. In a related mobile apparatus, when the ID of another user is selected, an application for performing a corresponding service is executed and the user's user terminal is connected with the other user. Thus, in order to perform corresponding service and connect with another user, the user needs to know identification information of the other user for the corresponding service.
However, when the user of the mobile apparatus does not know the ID of the other user for a particular service, it is impossible for the user to connect with the other user through the particular service. In this case, the user has no choice but to ask the other user for the other user's ID information used in the corresponding service.
Thus, the user of the mobile apparatus needs to know or request and store the ID information of the other user for a particular communication service in order to communicate with the other user through the particular communication service, which is complicated and inefficient. In addition, in order to obtain the ID information from the other user, additional communication with the other user is required, which causes inconvenience to the user of the mobile apparatus.